1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having low interfacial resistance between a pixel electrode and an intermediate layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, organic light-emitting display devices have been identified as next generation display devices, due to their superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and short response times.
Generally, an organic light-emitting display device includes a structure having a pixel-defining layer covering edges of a pixel electrode and exposing a central portion of the pixel electrode. After the pixel-defining layer has been formed, an intermediate layer including an emission layer is formed on the pixel electrode using methods such as inkjet printing or nozzle printing.
When forming the intermediate layer using existing methods, an ink residue may be formed on the surfaces of the pixel-defining layer and the pixel electrode. The ink residue may weaken the adhesion between layers subsequently deposited on the pixel-defining layer and pixel electrode. To prevent the ink residue from forming on the surface of the pixel-defining layer, the pixel-defining layer may include a material having a hydrophobic property, which gives the pixel-defining layer a liquid-repellent characteristic. However, the hydrophobic material may also render the surface of the pixel electrode hydrophobic, which may cause the interfacial resistance between the pixel electrode and the intermediate layer to increase. Accordingly, the increased resistance may lead to deterioration in the efficiency of the organic light-emitting display device.